In his eyes
by Sweetie2566
Summary: The story about two people with strong connection between them.
1. Chapter 1

rKxFbcTHW0#

Stiles Stilinski. Who he really is? Many people always notice him as a cool, funny guy. Some of them says that he's a total freak (well, i could say that too...obviously.*cough*) Some of them says that he's just a simple guy, with this cutie smile on his face, when all the girls at Beacon Hills High School, can't resist, to not look at him. (that sounds so bad. Oh my god actually it sucks, right? Why am i even making him as a hot guy? I mean..i don't want to. I'm not like that. I'm done with teenage boys, it's boring. Obviously. By the way, why am i even using this word so often? Ohmygod Lydia stahp.) But what...what if, this is just a trick? Just a mask. Second face. Never thought about that, huh? Well, actually i did. There is something about this brown haired boy. This may sound ridiculous, but still i'm sure of that. I'm sure of my own thoughts going through my mind. I'm sure. I feel the darkness coming out of this body. I mean not in a sensible manner, it's more about some kind of connection. It controls his body. With each bone. Each vein. Each breath he takes. It controls his mind. You think i don't see it, Stilinski? I see a lot of things. Especially the darkness in your eyes which comes out of your body in invisible even for you, way. Only i can see that. Why me? Because he's Void, and his aura surrounds me around. What should i do?

*Bell rings*

Lydia didn't even realise, that the whole break she was just standing beside her school locker, staring at him. She wasn't nervous. Not at all. Would say, she felt pretty good with the thought that he already noticed that Lydia focused her sight on his person. He was standing there with Scott. One of his hands was already inserted into a pocket of his black jeans. - I love his hands. - She thought immediately. After this she just accidentally and secretly bite her bottom lip. But this time he didn't noticed that. In the second hand he was holding the keys. Probably from his jeep. From time to time he was rotating them between his slim fingers. With each time she found his hands more and more interesting for her. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was happening just of the fact how perfect they were? Veiny hands. With slim fingers. Lydia always liked Stiles's hands. She was sure of that from the first moment they worked together in the chemical classroom. She still remember the moment when she was just staring at his hands, when she supposed to help him with the tasks from the book. He also realised this fact, he saw that she payed attention to his hands. Is it good?

He wasn't paying that much attention in the moment. He with Scott were talking with the Coach. Probably about tonight's lacrosse match. Lydia easily saw how much effort they all put in this conversation. Like..literally, this was one of these subjects which boys prefered to speak about. Suddenly he gave me that look with his brown eyes. The right corner of his lips went up in a little, just to create lazy smile. Definitely one of these, when woman seems to be wanted by the man. The one with -'See ya later'- but with some kind of tension. Hard to explain. How did this even happen when she felt the wetness between her legs? She couldn't squeez them together right now. How even? The corridor wasn't abandoned. Still few teachers were walking from class to class, and many students were walking fast to get into the right classroom. She couldn't. Guess it wasn't the worst part. She squinted her eyes in a little, and noticed that Stiles's eyes weren't brown anymore. They were black. Totally black. He disappeared. Lydia stayed alone on the main corridor. She suddenly felt buzzing in her bag. Weird. She was so sure that her phone was already discharged. Yeah, definitely she was sure of that. It was Stiles.  
"Meet me in the man's bathroom. The one near Mr. Jefferson's office." - Does she got surprised? Not at all. Maybe...maybe in a little. She wasn't sure about that. Maybe this was what she waited for. Exactly. She want to be wanted. By him. By Stiles. She never act like that. Does the dark connection affects on her?  
She didn't answer. She only left her bag with books in it in the locker. When Lydia came into man's bathroom, she immediately felt like the wetness between her legs went up. She got excited and nervous at the same time. Why even? - I wish i could answer this question to myself- she, said quietly to herself.- Heart rate was rising with each step she did in the room. Slowly took off her black lita shoes while listening to, like someone was taking the shower. She tried to stay calm. And she really did. Firstly she noticed only his back, but when she crossed the small part of this place, she realised that Stiles was basing his right hand on the wall. Slightly tilted. The water flowed down on his body. From his hair, on his face, arms, legs. His eyes were closed, and with each moment she realised how beautiful he was. His bangs went totally down because of the water, and he still looked handsome. He raised his sight on me. He slowly looked on my legs, then looked on my face to put his sight into my eyes. This time brown eyes -not black- into the green ones. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia had no idea for how long she was standing in front of him. It felt like she was doing it for at least 15 minutes or even more...maybe? Maybe forever. Maybe more than forever. Who knows. Does it really mattered right now? To think about this in the exact moment? Does she really care about that? -Seriously, Lydia? -She thought. -No. Definitely i don't think wisely.- Her thoughts immediately changed the way of taking control over her own mind. Just like someone was messing around with it, with each piece of it. Just like someone took accurate authorities deep inside of her mind.

How she could even think wisely, when she was with him, in one room - alone. He was staring into her eyes, like he want to find something in them. Just like to get through her soul, see each part of her mind. Explore her body. Find out the truth about her feelings. Feelings, yes. He even care about that? Whether he realizes what Lydia was feeling in this moment? She knew he does. And she couldn't explain this. She just knew that. Maybe that's one of the reasons why every few seconds he was taking a short look on her legs. He was perceptive enough, to realize that she barely stand on her feet. She couldn't stand on them, that was the truth. Yeah. She pursed her lips in a little, without any special reason. Whether she was nervous? No. This kind of sudden nervousness could be called as the real excitement. This was the right feeling. She couldn't resist, when the hotness between her legs was rising in such a fast rate. His eyes seen her through, with each second she started to realize that she came here for some reason. Why? Even when she had the special invitation and she just could actually not get over here, just staying away - she just showed up. Why she actually came over here? Because she was insatiable. Same as him. He was testing her. And it wasn't fair. Nothing was fair in here.

Suddenly Stiles rubbed his wet from the water, face. In this moment he just looked so precious. More like totally handsome and precious. More like freaking handsome sexy guy, who was precious in each possible way. Kinda fits, right? And at the same time still so mysterious. She tipped her head a little bit into the right side, and did it again in front of him, when she just pursed her lips once again. Did it without any special purpose. Again. Really? Yeah, without any purpose. She left her black lita shoes on the floor tiles, just like that. She was so sure what was she doing in the moment, when she immediately came into the shower to stand in front of him. In front of the man who roused in her the worst and the best at the same time. He was still slightly tilted with based right hand on the probably, cold wall. She was still in her beige skirt with white tank top on it. Didn't care about her hair or make-up.

-For god sake, what's happening to me? I always care about my hair.- She thought secretly, while looking on his chin in front of her green, eyes. He was so damn tall, and she was so low without her high shoes. The low warm water went through her body. Touched each part of it. Through her skirt and top adjacent to her's body. He was just staring at this scene with his brown, shiny eyes. She took deeper breath, she tried to focuse her sight on his pretty face. Sadly it was too hard to make, definitely too hard for her to make. She couldn't handle this pressure anymore. She was insatiable. Like literally. She needed this. Suddenly she just took his left hand, while this she looked deep inside his eyes. She did it really slowly, so she had the occasion to feel the touch of this man's hand. The fact that he was standing here, right now, naked in front of her, and she was just holding his hand. The almost cold water jet wasn't helping. She started to breathe faster, slowly closed her eyes. She was so weak, when she gently put his slim hand under her beige skirt. In this moment on the inner side of the right thigh she could feel his cold fingers. The moment when strong shiver came through her whole body. -Mhhh, just touch me, Stiles.- Lydia whispered near Stiles's lips, with still calm voice. But her deeper breath was easy to hear for his ears, when he suddenly squeezed his whole, cold like ice hand, on her right thigh. He laughed. Just laughed with his vile laughter, when the echo went through the whole bathroom, leaving the last sounds of his laughter. The kind of dark, sinister behaviour which he showed, made Lydia totally uncomfortable, but turned on at the same time. What was even the accurate reason, that she came here? That she was just standing in front of the guy, who always put some incomprehensible tension on her. Why? She wanted to move from the wall, but she wasn't able to do that. Stiles blocked her from the front side. He suddenly narrowed his eyes, and looked at Lydia's face with calm expression on his one. -You know why you are here, Lydia?- He asked. Quiet. Politely. In front of her face, when he bowed his head near Lydia's face, so she could easily feel his warm breath on her's lips. Especially on the bottom one. In this moment she felt even more cold on her body. Like someone has put a lots of ice on it. She probably almost forgot about the fact that she was still standing in the shower, in her clothes. It wasn't surprising than, that she started to feel like that. Or maybe it was. It wasn't that kind of cold...easy to explain. She felt it different. Even in there, deep down when his hand was going, really slowly. Still tightly under her skirt, slowly trying to move closer to Lydia's panties.

She shook her head, while feeling stronger shivers on her skin. He just suddenly got through her panties with his long, slim fingers. Lydia noticed the approval in his eyes. This thing made her kinda..satisfied? Oh yeah, definitely. His vile behaviour with each time make her still more and more turned on about this guy. Whether it was normal? She didn't know the answer as well. It was too hard to even answer herself. Stiles smiled with the good looking, lazy smile in the right corner of his lips. He finally took his right hand back from the wall and fastly turned Lydia around, so right now she actually could see the wall, and feel perfectly his chest. This all happened so fast, when he ripped her white panties off. Slowly touched her warm cheek with his cold nose. Slowly, with laziness at the same time. Like he was enjoying each moment of what he was doing to this girl. Enjoying, definitely too much. At least this was the thing which made him even more crazy. He wanted her, in each possible way. His cold like ice lips, touched slightly Lydia's ear. -I want you to scream.- He whispered quietly with his sinister, sexy voice. She tilted her head in some of the ways, but suddenly her head just accidentally fell on his shoulder when she felt his long middle finger deep inside of her. This was one of these moments when she was so sure of her weakness. She supposed to be ashamed of this, right? She really should be ashamed. She was? She would totally denied about that. She made herself weak, and maybe she made mistake when she came here. Maybe she actually really did. Or maybe she didn't. His personality was made for her.

Lydia even didn't realized the moment when her skirt and white short top disappeared off her body. Stayed completely naked, feeling his cold skin on her own. Such an intense feeling. She was barely conscious. He was playing with her so hardly. She couldn't stand it. She squeezed her head into Stiles's shoulder, with every thrust of his middle finger, deep inside of her body. From time to time she moved her hips, just to catch the right rhytm with him. With his hand. With his fingers. She moaned. Loudly, when her mouth opened so fastly, just to bring out a moan. He was enjoying this so much, and the proof of it was so clear. When she couldn't barely feel his louder breath in one of her's ears, because she was just intoxicated in each possible way. He was turned on and he put all his strength into this woman's body. Exactly. Into. -Deeper, deeper Stiless...- She moaned, squeezing her right cheek into his arm, with accurately closed eyes. Her legs were shaking like for real, and suddenly she surprised him with her gesture. Lydia slowly went down along her tummy with her much smaller hand, to touch Stiles's hand. She did it. She slowly touched his wet, veiny hand, the one by which he was touching her, right now they could control the moves into her, together. This was so turning on for both of them. Lydia didn't know what to think. She wasn't able to do this right now. She focused only on upcoming pleasure. Felt each thrust of his hand under her fingers, each pressure deep inside of her body. She opened her mouth, when another loudy moans went out from her mouth. She gripped his hand harder this time. She felt so insatiable in this moment. She needed his touch. Like this was one and the only one thing which could save her. She felt each moment of it so fucking good. Suddenly his hips got forward to her, like he was just waiting for the right moment to get in. Deep inside of her.

His fingers were so steady in their's moves. So deep, so fierce. It was like, this man totally lose his control. It wasn't gentle anymore. Suddenly it all changed. It was cruel. She could feel like he put his all strength into her's body. She moaned loudly, even when she felt pain between her legs. She didn't wanted to stop. She enjoyed this pain, mixed with his violent moves. Rubbing her deep inside, when his wet, veiny hand was moving so fast. She was so wet, so turned on, that even this wetness was louder than the shower water. He was hurting Lydia. So why than he was enjoying it so much? Why she moaned when she actually was feeling pain in the moment? Pain mixed with pleasure? He only wanted to satisfy himself, with the fact of torturing her like his. He just waited for the right moment. Lydia could feel his louder breathe, when he was making all of these things. She felt it so right, like she was falling deep down. Stiles suddenly pressed his wet, middle finger to her clitoris in really brutal way. Hardly. She felt it so intensive, when the pain was perceptible with pleasure. - Oh, yeah baby. Yeah...- He whispered slowly to Lydia's ear, when she already barely stood on her own feet. She despairingly pressed his hand harder to her, she lost herself. It was like the darkness was already around her. She didn't care about the pain he was making to her. He moaned carnally into Lydia's ear. This was all what she needed when she suddenly squeezed hardly around his wet fingers. She lost herself in the exact moment. There was no turning back. 


End file.
